Before Their Eyes
Before Their Eyes is a post-hardcore band from Findlay, Ohio. The band is currently signed to InVogue Records.Indie Vision Music interview History Founded by guitarist James Nahorny and vocalist Nick Moore, the name of the band is taken from the New Testament verse Romans 3:18: "There is no fear of God before their eyes." As of June 2011, Jarrett Hottman and Nick Moore are the last two original members. Their second album, The Dawn of My Death, was released October 28, 2008. The album reached #10 on the Billboard Heatseekers chart.Top Heatseekers, Billboard.com Their third album, "Untouchable", was released March 16, 2010. The album reached #22 on the Billboard Heatseekers Chart.http://www.billboard.com/#/album/before-their-eyes/untouchable/1317795 The band has played many tours, including: the Vans Warped Tour 2011, "Spring Break Your Heart Tour" with Forever The Sickest Kids, Tonight Alive, We Are The In Crowd & Breathe Carolina, "The Bangover Tour" with Blessthefall, the "Coaxial Flutter Tour" alongside Saosin, the Hot N' Heavy Tour alongside Drop Dead, Gorgeous, and He Is Legend, the Artery Across The Nation Tour with A Skylit Drive and Four Letter Lie, the Black on Black Tour with Escape the Fate, the Scream the Prayer Tour in 2008 with Here I Come Falling, and Agraceful,Scream The Prayer Tour announced // News // Lambgoat and the One Moment Management Tour with Eyes Set to Kill, Ice Nine Kills, I See Stars, Oceana, and LoveHateHero. 2010: Untouchable On January 19, 2010, the band posted a blog on their Myspace announcing the full track listing for Untouchable. On January 20, 2010, the band posted two new songs from Untouchable entitled "Sing to Me" and "Bulletproof" on their MySpace page. On February 5, 2010, Before Their Eyes released two more new songs, "Rick Vs Nick" and "Love Is Misery". On March 9, the band released their third studio album, Untouchable; the first single from the album is the song "Sing To Me". On April 18, 2010, Nick Moore (lead singer, keys, programming) announced that he was no longer in Before Their Eyes and asked for support for his new side project. This was announced on his Twitter page where he tweeted "I am no longer in Before Their Eyes. I hope you all support my new project like u did BTE when I started it.Official statement soon! Love,N". On May 5, 2010, Landon Tewers (guitar and vocals) announced that he was leaving Before Their Eyes and that he would finish the remaining shows posted on the band's MySpace. This was announced on his Twitter and Live Journal. He is now in the band The Plot In You on Rise Records as their lead singer. On August 8, 2010, Elliott Gruenberg (guitar) announced that he was leaving Before Their Eyes. He would go to play with the band Legacy as their guitarist and, then join Blessthefall, later on. According to the band's official Facebook page, they have gained three new members, a vocalist and two guitarists, and will be announcing a new one every Wednesday, beginning August 18, 2010.1 The first member announced was guitarist Jordan Disorbo.2 On Wednesday, August 25, 2010, Before Their Eyes posted a second video on their Facebook announcing the second new member of the band, Evan McKeever, who will be playing guitar and doing backup vocals for the band http://www.facebook.com/video/video.php?v=801957593600 Though the band was unable to post an official video introduction for the new lead vocalist, the third and final new member, they have revealed him to be James Arnold, formerly of Ghosts Among Us & HiFi Horizon. The band has recently released a short song clip via Facebook featuring the new members. They have recently posted a link to their website. The website is a page that consists of a few pictures of the band members with a microphone centered, the band name, the words "Mixing Business With Pleasure", and what was a countdown meter http://www.beforetheireyes.com/ On Dec. 13, 2010 they updated the www.beforetheireyes.com with what looked to be studio pictures and a microphone with the writing "Mixing Business with Pleasure" and had a countdown to early morning of Dec. 26th. With the site updated yet again, there is now a small video of a studio update from the band. In the video you can clearly see that vocalist Nicholas Moore is rehearsing vocals. On Dec. 26, 2010 Nicholas Moore and the band announced via Facebook and Twitter that Moore was once again the band's lead vocalist. The band also said that they have a new single that will become available on iTunes within the next few weeks (through InVogue Records) and they have been writing & recording a new album that will be out early 2011. On Jan. 2nd, the band announced that their single will be available on January 10, 2011 via i-tunes. The band also said the name of the single is "This Fantasy." The single was released as promised and has been added to the band's Facebook page. The song displays a noticeable change in Moore's singing voice, which has become more harsh and guttural, in contrast to the high, smooth voice he displayed on previous albums. 2011 or 2012 Redemption On June 12, 2011 Before Their Eyes announced on their Facebook page that their 4th full length album would be titled "Redemption" and would be out in the fall. They announced that Landon Tewers (Ex-Guitarist) is producing and Joey Sturgis is mastering the new record.http://www.facebook.com/beforetheireyesband/posts/10150305552450420?notif_t=feed_comment Band members ;Current *Nicholas Moore - Lead Vocals(2006–2010)(2010–Present) *Jordan Disorbo - Lead Guitar (2010–Present, formerly of Settle the Sky) *Jarrett Hottman - Drums, percussion (2006–Present) *Anthony Damschroder - Bass(2006–Present) ;Former members *Landon Tewers - lead & rhythm guitars, screams/vocals (2008–2010, now lead vocalist for The Plot in You) *Elliott Gruenberg - lead & rhythm guitars (2009–2010, now guitar for Blessthefall) *James Arnold - lead vocals, keyboards (2010, formerly of The Hi-Fi Horizon) *Brenden Zapp - lead guitar, backing vocals (2006–2008) *Cory Ridenour - rhythm guitar (2006–2007) *James Nahorny - rhythm guitar (2006) *Brandon Howard - bass (2006) *Nathan Warren - bass (2006) *Evan McKeever- rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2010–2011, formerly of Wake Hollywood) Discography *''Before Their Eyes'' (2007) *''The Dawn of My Death'' (2008) *''Untouchable'' (2010) *''Redemption'' (2011) Videography * 2007 - City In a Snow Globe * 2008 - Life Was All a Dream * 2010 - Sing to Me References External links *Before Their Eyes' MySpace page *Rise Records Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia